User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 11
RE: Thanks for the heads up. Hopefully, the user will know his lesson. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Wow FINALLY. 19:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah OMG, you're like me, i think the Cheetah is way better than the adder, Zentorno and Turismo R. Just look at it! It's SEXY! XD. (talk) | ( ) 20:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) i think you should. What other cars do you have? (talk) | ( ) 20:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, the Cheetah isn't bad looking, but I think no car is sexier than my Entity XF and Zentorno. Those are like the best super cars introduced in gaming. I like the Adder too but it doesn't really amuse me. I like Bugattis to me but they don't seem too appealing. The rear of the XF could be a lot better though. But with the thing with the Cheetah, I like both Cheetahs. The car and the stripper XD. ( ) 20:50, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I also own a green Monroe and gray Vacca but, like my Entity XF, I'm scared I'd lose them if I drive them out and get killed. ( ) 20:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 well, we all like the stripper! XD (talk) | ( ) 20:53, March 2, 2015 (UTC) My cars are: *Adder *Cheetah *Entity XF *Zentorno *Feltzer *Jester racecar *Stinger GT *Z-Type *Turismo R *Vacca *Merryweather Mesa *Dubsta 6x6 *Panto *Elegy RH8 *Bati 801 Custom *Hearse (yes, whats the problem?) *Stanier *Granger *Hotknife *Blade *Dukes *Sandking XL *Super Diamond * (talk) | ( ) 20:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Out of that list I like all of those except the Hearse and the Panto. I never obtained a Bati Custom, Elegy RH8, Hotknife, Stinger GT or Merryweather Mesa but I believe I'd like them if I drove them. I really would love to have a Bati Custom in my GTA with Sprunk Livery. That's the best one. I also love the Massacro racecar and it's beautiful orange painting! ( ) 21:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree, i bought the Panto as a stupid run-around car, i never use it, i also got the hearse as it is rare, i found it when a modder was i a lobby, LOL. XD (talk) | ( ) 21:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, i never use many of them, i only use the Zentorno, Cheetah, MerMesa and Stinger GT! I sometimes use the Bati, as it is a great escape vehicle (sometimes) :) (talk) | ( ) 21:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) The Rhapsody is a funny car, its stupid, but its good to modify, its still a piece of sh*t tho XD (talk) | ( ) 21:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pacer? never heard of that.... (talk) | ( ) 21:18, March 2, 2015 (UTC) OH, i thought you meant a GTA Car, yes, the AMC Pacer, as to the Raphsody's inspiration. That car is so common in america, but is quite a rarity in GTA land lol. I suppose it died out in the 2000s, but it was a common car in the 1990s (talk) | ( ) 21:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright, i'll try, ive gotta go soon. (talk) | ( ) 21:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: User page cleanup Done. SJWalker (talk) 23:33, March 2, 2015 (UTC) User That user who changed the Zentorno quotation could possibly be an Anonim sockpuppet, as he made a similar nonsense edit to the Roosevelt before he started swearing at Sean. Might be worth keeping an eye on him. SJWalker (talk) 15:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC) It might not be him, this could just be an independent vandal. I'd wait a while, though it doesn't look like he's going to be a constructive editor. SJWalker (talk) 16:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RfP Hey Andre, i have being considering re-requesting for Patroller rights, after all, it has been more than a month, and i'm considering requesting this month, when do you suggest doing it? (talk) | ( ) 19:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) What i don't find fair is that Demoted users have moved into Patrollers, taking up room that could be used for ACTIVE users, that is completely unfair, users like JBanton (who has now been moved into Patrollers) hasn't made a proper article edit for nearly 2 months, and is rarely online. Ohter users also happen to do the same thing. This is holding my opportunity back. (talk) | ( ) 20:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Dodo8 hasn't made an article edit since November 2014, the latest edits are only talk pages, files and GTA wiki:staff pages. (talk) | ( ) 20:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC) 3D universe manufacturer - Grotti That image on the Grotti page is not evidence that the cars are attributed to a manufacturer. Evidence would be something like the Willard billboard (coincidentally it is right next to the Grotti showroom) which shows the Elegant. The Grotti showroom has random vehicle spawns. I just had a Jester spawned and parked a Super GT next to it. Took a photo. Doesn't mean Jester and Super GT are Grotti cars. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 23:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : There could be other evidence I have missed. But that particular image is certainly not evidence. It's odd that the info has been on the Grotti page so long so I suspect there may be some other supporting evidence that I don't remember and haven't seen recently. smurfy (coms) 00:34, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Diamond Hey take a look at Diamond Street page. There is a Trivia that "The street's name is a reference to the gemstone, Diamond. " I think it is a quite obvious fact that everyone knows. So there is no need of it to be in Trivia. Can I remove it?. Hunter(Talk/ ) 10:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Rain removed it:D Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) NFS Carbon I played the PSP version. And yes!!! I loved the Ford Mustang and the Corvette!!!! That game was amazing. Need for Speed is okay now but it doesn't interest me like before. ( ) 02:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I also loved the Lamborghini Murcielago but that was the last car obtained. ( ) 02:06, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I like Hot Pursuit but it isn't as fun as Carbon. I also am wondering about NFS Rivals but I have to buy an Xbox One. ( ) 02:13, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I've been wanting Forza Horizon for the longest time and now I think there's a Forza Horizon 2 already out or being made. ( ) 02:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Gran Turismo 6 is an amazing game though! I love Gran Turismo 6. ( ) 02:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You should! It's really good! ( ) 02:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's called the ONLINE Heists Update Impossible? Show me ONE place where Rockstar have made ANY mention of any of the ONLINE Heists Udate content being made available in Story Mode. Would you also like the list of items that are already in Online that do not appear in Story Mode? Lets start with Collectors Edition vehicles and go from there shall we? Speculation is speculation. smurfy (coms) 03:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I win. (sorry - I just had to do that). Sad to say it looks like I was right, no Story Mode content with the update. smurfy (coms) 10:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Trip me not If you would please leave Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City alone for a week, until I'm done adding maps - PLEASE! You said "Once again I fixed it for you." No, you totally interfered. I don't need help with anything Wikia. No numbers, galleries, reformatting - nothing. Your changes prevent me from zooming along and creating MY page concept. You have no concept of what I'm trying to accomplish, while stumbling over your 'help' trip, so pleas butt out. I'm open to suggestion, please make comments and offer to help or make suggestions first in the Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City page. Thanks Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 21:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :As stated in the Wiki policy, nobody "owns" anything on Wiki. To paraphrase from the main policy page: "If you create a Wiki page, expect it to be edited mercilessly". SJWalker (talk) 21:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message That was for him, though myself, Sean and Rain have all spoken to him about his "ownership" of his page. RE: Toc. I've no idea what it's all about. I saw it when I archived my talk page but it isn't on my current one. SJWalker (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Military Patriot Sorry I was at work. Honestly, this DLC would've been the best DLC to bring the Hunter (which most likely won't be returning sadly -_-) or the Military Patriot since several military vehicles, the Hydra and even an armored truck is coming to the game! If so many military vehicles are coming to the game, why not bring the Military Patriot in too? I hope one day Rockstar does bring it into the game like they did with the Hydra and the Dodo because GTA six won't be here until possibly another 5 years. Also, even though the vehicle clearly says "Rebel", somebody said the Rebel with the mounted gun that appears in the Heists Update has a different name (named the Technical). It's possible it could be false information but I'm wondering. Because Rockstar hasn't revealed all of the vehicles appearing in this big DLC yet... ( ) 04:35, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. The Savage looks cool but the Hunter looks like a beast. I still feel Rockstar could've brought both the Hunter and the Savage in the game. Saints Row 3 had three attack helicopters, two VTOLs, a military SUV, an armored SWAT Van and an APC. It's the only game I know yet to have so many armored or military vehicles yet. ( ) 16:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Infernus Hey Andre long time my exams will be finished by 19, so till then I can't do anything much. You see I was going through the infernus Age and I saw that in gta v section it's top speed is not there instead code is written. So could yo check it out. Thanks. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 11:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Licencing Ah, thanks for licensing them. I added them via the classic editor, ih which it doesn't ask for licenses, this error in the classic editor is responsible for half of my image warnings! (talk) | ( ) 20:09, March 8, 2015 (UTC) New Heists Vehicles There are a further 4 heists vehicles not listed on our wiki, with 'confirmed' names: Dinka Endura, Vapid Guardian, Karin Technic (not sure if it is really ''called that) and Lampadati Casco. I can't belive we haven't atleast added the Karin Rebel (with gun on back) in the Rebel's page, we have tonnes of screeshots of it! (talk) | ( ) 21:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) If only we had the Military Patriot too <3. I'm so ready for tomorrow though!!!! ( ) 01:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Space Docker I've reinstated that X-Wing influence note - it's pretty clear to my eye. smurfy (coms) 01:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update Se acalma, cara. Olha o que você vai fazer: vai até a home page do site da Rockstar, procura por Mounthoff na parte de baixo da página e pede para eles deixarem os veículos disponíveis no single player. Quanto mais gente fizer isso, maiores são as chances de eles fazerem o que a gente pede. Eu imagino que os veículos podem não estar disponiveis por causa de um glitch, mas vai saber, faz isso por via das dúvidas. Sobre precisar completar um golpe pra deixar os veículos disponiveis no online, isso até que dá pra entender, a Rockstar precisa dar um incentivo para as pessoas realizarem os golpes, fora que alguns desses veículos parecem ser muito OP, então eles precisam mesmo ser difíceis de se obter no online. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Eu suspeito que possa só ser um glitch, que nem aquele que deixou o The Liberator indisponível no single player por um tempo. Quando eu terminei de baixar o update, apareceu uma mensagem dizendo que havia novos veículos disponíveis na minha garagem e hangar. Vai saber, eu acho que eles devem deixar disponível no próximo patch, porque eles só tem a perder com isso já que vai deixar todo mundo nervoso. Fora que pelo que eu ví no GTA Forums e Twitter, tá todo mundo puto que a Rockstar mudou a física das bicicletas e motos, então é mais um motivo pra eles lançarem outro patch o quanto antes. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Na parte de baixo da home page. Uma parte branca com GAMES, SITE e MORE. Na parte do MORE vai estar o Mounthoff. Você bota seu nome e Email e coloca uma sugestão, pergunta, etc... [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Eles estão mais "travados", ficou mais difícil de fazer stunts usando eles. A maior parte dos jogadores não vai perceber, mas a comunidade de stunting está bem puta. E não é a primeira vez que a Rockstar faz algo assim com eles. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I Knew It.... I knew Rockstar would do some shit like this. They never can get it right. I always felt with all these unique vehicles, they won't be available in single player. This is really unfair as I can't play GTA Online right now and I have lots of stuff to do instead of paying $20 for a gold membership on Xbox 360 to play Online. These should be added to the game! I'm so upset that I couldn't sleep last night cause I wanted to test the update and all the vehicles are in online only >:( ( ) 16:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! I asked for the vehicles to be featured in single player as well, and you know I definitely asked for them to bring in the Military Patriot and make a return for the Hunter, Lokus, Marbelle and APC xD. ( ) 16:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Shoulda asked for the Zombie too..... ( ) 16:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 If they brought those vehicles I mentioned in GTA V, I'd be playing all day! But dang I forgot not only the Zombie but the Super Drop Diamond!!! That woulda been the best convertible to use in Los Santos :(. How could I forget that? At least I remembered the first gen Schafter. That car was so stylish and fast in IV! Also, I was gonna ask for the Huntley Sport but it's kinda obvious the first gen Baller replaced the Huntley Sport. ( ) 16:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You forgot the Savanna. I can see the Flash, PMP 600, Yosemite and Savanna in GTA V. The Zombie in my opinion is the best chopper to bring back to the game. I also wish we had the Enforcer instead of the Police Riot. The Enforcer looks more stylish but the Police Riot is cool too. Both are extremely hard to obtain though. I just hope Rockstar doesn't bring back these vehicles but ruin their looks. I love the rear of the Alpha but the front is just horrible. The Jester woulda also looked cool if (like the Alpha should have been) kept its design from San Andreas. If they dare ruin the appearance of the Lokus I'd be so mad! They can make the Super Drop Diamond based on a Rolls Royce Ghost though because both the Phantom and Ghost look good in reality xD. ( ) 16:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 That does look like a bike that should make a return. Also, I don't know why they didn't bring back the Super Drop Diamond because the convertible version would more suit LS' hot weather and the use of convertibles there. I also prefer it over the Super Diamond but I like both. I also agree with you on the Moonbeam. It's slow and back in the day it used to flip over with the slightest turn, but it fits Los Santos to me. We have like only one minivan in GTA V if I'm right and that's the Minivan. ( ) 17:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Teoria Cara, você já pensou que talvez a Rockstar esteja deixando os veículos fora do single de propósito? Pensa bem, eles com certeza sabem muito bem que muita gente estava esperando esse update pra ver os novos carros no single e consequentemente que deixar esses carros fora do single só iria deixar o pessoal nervoso. Então pra que fazer uma coisa dessas pra começo de conversa? Não é difícil colocar esses veículos no single, afinal eles fizeram isso com todos os últimos DLCs, eles também não precisam se preocupar se um veículo é muito OP ou não pra colocar no single player. Então pra que? Só pra provocar todo mundo? Daí vem a minha teoria: poderia a Rockstar estar tentando obrigar a maior quantidade de pessoas a jogar os golpes? Seja sincero, você ou o Smash estavam realmente esperando esse DLC mais pelos golpes ou pelo Hydra e o resto dos carros? E se vocês tivessem esses carros no single player logo de cara, vocês iriam sequer se importar em tocar nos golpes? Cara, depois de passar um ano e meio fazendo esses golpes e lançar eles de graça, é obvio que a Rockstar quer que eles rendam, ou seja, que bastante gente jogue eles, não só pra reportar bugs e abusos, mas também pra dar sugestões e falar se eles realmente estão bons. Fale a verdade, você não ficaria frustrato se passasse mais de um ano fazendo um produto e lançasse ele a custo de nada, só pra ver um montão de pessoas não dar a mínima para aquela parte do produto que você mais se esforçou pra fazer? Pra mim, essa foi a forma que a Rockstar encontrou pra tentar botar a maior quantidade de pessoas possível pra jogar esses golpes, deixar os veículos só no online e obrigar as pessoas a completar pelo menos um golpe pra desbloqueá-los. É safadeza com os jogadores, provavelmente é, mas estou tentando ver as coisas do ponto de vista da Rockstar. Acredito que esses carros vão ficar pelo menos até Abril só no online, um mês inteiro de exclusividade, e depois saim pra single talvez junto com o lançamento no PC, até lá bastante gente já vai ter jogado os golpes e não vai ter mais razão para dixar esses veículos apenas no online. O que você acha disso? Teoria da conspiração? XD [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 16:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) gg Remember when we argued about the leaks saying "Mammoth Hydra"? You were right. :p 17:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists? If you have a PS3, I need help with Heists. Apparently, one of my crew member bailed out on me. >.< 17:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Will do! 18:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sent! I also have a mic if needed. :P 18:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet. x3 19:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) GTA Heists I am also a bit annoyed, not just the fact that vehicles cannot be purchased until completing a specific heist, but also, the amount of loading, errors, faileds and connection issues with the heists update. It's really annoying. What i do like, is the simplicity of heists, i thought they were gonna be hard, complicated, and hard to get to, it is really, really simple! Also, i love the new Guardian, and the Insurgent! (talk) | ( ) 18:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, same here. Apparently SP did not get the vehicles for some reason. And having to unlock the vehicles after heists is the most imbecilic idea in history of GTA. Not everyone has, not one but 4, friends that are willing to play all heists and grind for achievements and other unlocks. Then again, I know nothing the DLC and stuff in it. XBL has been down for the past 3 hours (M$ is too lazy to fix it) so I can't even download the DLC off the XBL marketplace. (Managed to get the update before it completely went down though) 18:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :It's called "savage". Checked everywhere. 18:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hydra The Hydra costs 3,000,000! i thought it was 1.7 million, i betta get saving! (talk) | ( ) 19:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Slamvan As per Leo's blog, if we can't see it in game and provide an image, it's just a "leak". It's not the 1st time leaks have included stuff that weren't in the actual update. It's removed until it can be proved. It's not in 558's "All DLC vehicles" video either. smurfy (coms) 19:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The leftover Nav templates on the vehicle pages? I copied and pasted an existing vehicle page to create the new ones quickly and omitted to remove those nav. templates. Thanks for spotting them and getting rid of them. smurfy (coms) 20:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Technical Hey Andre. The Technical DOES look like a regular Rebel with a mounted gun, but because it has a different in-game name, it should stay separate. Variants with different names shouldn't be merged. That's why the Rancher XL, Clown Van and Sentinel XS stay separate from their ancestor pages. ( ) 20:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Both Insurgent variants share the same name. The Buzzard Attack Chopper was a separate page but it was merged because it first appeared in TBoGT under the name "Buzzard". Then GTA V came, giving the armed variant the name "Buzzard Attack Chopper" and a new unarmed variant the name "Buzzard". That explains why they are merged. The Technical looks like the Rebel but it shouldn't be merged because it is a variant that shares a different name. Is the NOOSE Patriot merged with the Patriot? It's just a patrol vehicle handled by NOOSE right? It's separate though right? So is the FIB Buffalo just as a black Buffalo with lights and sirens and is handled by the FIB. The slightest change can make you want to merge but vehicles with names should stay separate. ( ) 21:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Heist Yes I am very disappointed with the DLC. There were a few things like clothing and the Kuruma, but that's really it :/. I also saw your post on the GTA Series Videos DLC video. Said it all really. 18 months of waiting for this bullshit? Not worth it. Leo68 (talk) 01:48, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : I Agree, this is pissing me off, the fact that the servers keep going down, and the connection issues are consectutive, its the worst update ever! (talk) | ( ) 18:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: BTW, congratulations for creating a troll bait comment on YouTube. Glad to see many R* fanboys are the usual 10-years old squeakers. 18:50, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Me? (talk) | ( ) 18:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) WTH??? Hey Andre. It's really crazy how expensive the Heists Update vehicles are man! $375,000 for a Guardian? $650000 to over a million for an Insurgent? $750,000 for a Lectro, which is just another sports bike? $950,000 for a Technical, which is just a neat truck with a minigun usable by passengers? $3,000,000 for a damn Hydra?! What was Rockstar thinking? Also, I heard about the server issues in the Heists Update and how its like the worst DLC. All I can say since I haven't downloaded it (it's seriously pointless to do so). They have me (and many others) so pissed that these vehicles are online exclusive. Plus due to the long wait, they could've added several new guns. All we got is a useless Flare Gun! This wait for the DLC wasn't worth it, mostly because these vehicles, outfits and weapons are exclusive to GTA V. I'd love an LSPD outfit as much as I want the police outfit in Saints Row 2! ( ) 03:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : And yet, you can now sell a pre-modifed Tornado for $45,000 (huge increase in this update) every 48 minutes and pay for any of these things relatively quickly without any trouble. Half a million a day without even needing to do missions. Go figure. smurfy (coms) 07:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, I didn't know that @Smurfynz. Anyway, I agree with you Andre. The vehicle prices are really expensive. I can see that they'd be hard to get in single player as up to now I don't know how you can purchase the golf club in single player. Also, I'm not downloading the DLC either until the vehicles come to single player. ( ) 16:22, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : You know, the only thing with the vehicles coming to single player is that there would be no way to fire the machine guns on the Valkyrie, Insurgent or Technical unless Rockstar adds a way for the driver to fire the weapons, similar to how the driver can control the machine guns on the Bulldog (military SUV) and Bear APC in the Saints Row series. If we had the ability to control the machine guns on those vehicles in single player, that would be the most fun thing ever! ( ) 18:19, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : True but it won't be fun to me driving/flying them without being able to control their weapons in single player as the driver. I hope if they do come to single player, that the driver has the ability to fire their weapons. Also, is the van variant of the Slamvan also exclusive to GTA Online? ( ) 03:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : All vehicles to me in the update should be in single player, but the van Slamvan, Kuruma, Lectro, Guardian, Savage, Hydra, Casco and Enduro are the most disappointing ones because there's no reason why they shouldn't be in single player. It's unfair for some players like me who don't play GTA Online that much or at all. I can understand in a way why the Valkyrie, Technical and Insurgent are exclusive to GTA Online because there weapons would be uncontrollable in single player unless Rockstar makes them usable by the driver when they are added to single player. The Savage, along with the Annihilator and Stinger GT shouldn't be exclusive to GTA Online at all to me. I don't know what Rockstar was thinking man. ( ) 14:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Actually, based on what I read on the Valkyrie page, the Valkyrie can come to single player too because it features a front machine gun with explosive rounds that can be used by the driver. If Rockstar added the ability for the driver to fire the side miniguns as well in single player, that'll be great! They just have to do the same with the machine guns on the Insurgent and Technical. ( ) 15:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : We can only hope they do. Cause I'd love to drive a van Slamvan, Guardian, Insurgent or Technical or pilot a Hydra or Savage. ( ) 16:20, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : And the Savage for me xD. It's a possibility the Hunter may come to the game since its pictures in The Simian movie shows that Rockstar has already developed the vehicle to be playable but cut it, however, something tells me the Savage replaced the Hunter. We'll have to see. ( ) 16:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : I agree. It looks like it can do some damage. ( ) 16:34, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) PS4 updates I think we had trouble with the second hotfix patch (a couple of days after launch) giving blackscreens while installing (I'm pretty sure it downloaded OK) but the rest have been OK. Are you connected by ethernet cable or wi-fi? smurfy (coms) 20:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Sometimes a game will be coded to be more tolerant to packet loss over wi-fi than the operating system. So GTA when running may be getting packet loss and coping OK, but the PS4 o/s and the update application requires a more stable connection, any packets dropped would result in restarting the download. : No chance you can connect it via ethernet and test? Or at least move it closer to the wi-fi router (like in the same room)? smurfy (coms) 21:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I thought you might say that. I'll see if I can get some time on my son's PS4 this weekend to see if there are any Wi-Fi network settings you can tweak to try and compensate. smurfy (coms) 21:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: See Sean's page. I explained it there. Leo68 (talk) 23:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Template Thanks Andre. It looks good. SJWalker (talk) 16:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Probation I probably shouldn't need to remind you of this but your probation expires in just over a month. As it stands, this position is yours. Leo68 (talk) 18:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Slamvan revisited Evidence supplied by rentedhitmanben. I'm very happy to be proved wrong on this one. smurfy (coms) 21:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : I have asked Ben if he knows when it unlocks. It's not available just by installing the update as far as I can tell. I haven't seen it spawn in game and it's not on a website. I'm assuming (for now) it's unlocked by one of the Series A Funding jobs. smurfy (coms) 21:43, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I Have done Fleeca job a few times by myself (I have 2 PS3s) and otherwise just the Valkyrie setup for Humane Raid and finale for Prison Break. Son on PS4 has completed all of them. Most of my friends list migrated to PS4 with him. smurfy (coms) 22:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You gave me an idea Need a Heist crew? smurfy (coms) 23:01, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, one of my PS3s got 1.22 right away, the other one is blackscreening every time. I'm going to try deleting the files and trying it again. Need a Heist crew? smurfy (coms) 23:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: PS4 - 1.07 = 4.75GB, 1.08 = 1.4GB (probably) ::::::::: PS3 - 1.21 = 1.3GB, 1.22 = 75MB ::::::::: :) Need a Heist crew? smurfy (coms) 23:46, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff Yeah, maybe later. Gonna finish the heists first and at this rate, it'll probably take forever. But seriously, I want to finish the heists first. Currently I'm too unstable after suffering through the hell Humane Raid - Deliver EMP is. Still didn't pass this mission because randoms are too incompetent/give up easily and I'm tired of constanly having to drive around the entire map that I'm seriously wanting to break something in half. Hopefully I'll find a good team and pass this stupid heist setup. I'll apply later this weekend.... or next week. Someday, definitely. 22:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :FINALLY! Passed this stupid heist setup with the help of GTAF crew member and 2 randoms that actually knew what to do and didn't give up. Then did the heist. Now onto Series A Funding and Pacific Standard Job. Hopefully they won't be as bad as Deliver EMP setup and I'll hopefully get them finished today. 15:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I can actually buy all vehicles from the heist update. I have $33m so yeah :p All I have left to unlock is the Technical, PostOP Boxville, Armored Mule, civilian Gang Burrito, Savage and Lectro. Then it's a shopping spree. Series A - Weed is giving me trouble now. Either someone dies, someone leaves and both. I'm almost in the city. People suddenly start dying. Fail. I wish R* wouldn't be lazy and add a Trip Skip for setup missions. 19:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've most of Pegasus vehicles available online. Rhino, Cargobob, Buzzard, Crusader, Journey, Mule, The Liberator, Insurgent Pick-Up, Swift Classic, Swift Flying Bravo, Besra, Miljet, Vestra, Duster and Speeder. Probably some other vehicles I have missed too. Shame the number of my money will go plummeting down once I'll start buying heist vehicles. 11:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) User If the warning you gave this user was for readding the "Miss Zancudo" badge, it was me who originally moved it, as both Sean and I edited it at the same time, so Sean removed it and then I added it by mistake, before undoing my own edit. SJWalker (talk) 01:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Apologies. Yeah, I don't see the point of it either. With regards to a vehicle being "overpriced" or "useless", that's one person's opinion, and just saying something is "useless" is a pretty weak argument anyway, as a vehicle can be useless in one aspect but very useful in another. That's not my only complaint either, as myself, Sean and Jamal have had to remove some duplicate posts from the trivia, and posts relating to vehicle performance. I spoke to him about that and he seems to have taken it on board, and hopefully he'll take your message on too. SJWalker (talk) 01:26, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree. It's all about context. Take the Bus for example. If you want a quick getaway then it's relatively "useless", but in terms of durability it's a very sturdy vehicle, so would be useful in that context. SJWalker (talk) 01:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Casco Engine Note The Casco sounds nowhere near what the Coquette Classic sounds like. Whoever thought that must be hard of hearing. And I know what the Grotti Stinger sounds like. I listened to both, with a stereo headset. MichaelFox (talk) 02:17, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox PS4 Update revisited I didn't get a chance to look at the PS4 wi-fi options. Busy weekend IRL and on the Wiki and my spare time was spent trying to get some heists play time for myself. Have you managed to update PS3 or 4 yet? I had to delete the PS3 data on the one that was blackscreening on 1.22 and re-download all 17 updates :( . smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 10:31, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Need a Little Help I need some help customizing my Wikia Profile page on the GTA Wikia. I would prefer to discuss off-site, if possible. MichaelFox (talk) 10:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox Cleanup I'm on it. SJWalker (talk) 16:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Cleaned it, though I removed the walkthrough since it was essentially a large description, so I've expanded the description instead. I'll get Tom to check through it. SJWalker (talk) 17:08, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I've seen a few like that recently. Some of them haven't been edited properly for ages, especially TLaD ones. It's almost as if some treat the Wiki like a personal blog. With regards to the walkthrough, I've put a brief section in the description reading "Johnny hijacks the prison bus and after losing the police...", as that's how the mission plays through anyway. SJWalker (talk) 17:15, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Tut tut Andre. In that case, who are you to dictate the manual of style? ;) SJWalker (talk) 17:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, fair enough then. :L SJWalker (talk) 17:24, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Blue Asea The reason we cannot add the fact that it might belong to Lester is because it's not confirmed. A) He doesn't state it is his car. B) You don't see him arrive in it. C) He only says to get in the car The car could be a NPCs. Just because it is on the street, outside the Apartment, it doesn't mean it is Lester's. (talk) | ( ) 19:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Thermite Bomb Another possibly failed "leak". It's used in the Pacific Standard heist: "''Hijack a Merryweather convoy in Blaine County to get thermal charges to use on the security doors at the Pacific Standard". So far no evidence to suggest it is any different to the drill in the Fleeca Job and therefore not obtainable outside the mission. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:30, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I have played RDR. It's OK. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 04:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Heists vehicles in SP Answer: save editor. How do you think I got pics of the Hydra? 18:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I'd rather wait for them to come out Single Player as I was never a person who liked to edit a game (idk how to do it anyway). I can only hope Rockstar finds some way to bring these vehicles to single player and allow their weapons to be controlled in single player. Still waiting for the next DLC....... ( ) 18:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :It's not even editing the game - it's editing your savegame on your computer and alter the vehicles that spawn at your helipads/hangars, which is how I got the Hydra. 18:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::What they said. I had to hex edit the save file though. Aparently the new version of save editor has a trojan or something so I prefer using older versions. (Used carvariations.meta file to set the colors as defined for most of the vehicles) They can be obtained in singleplayer with save editors but they are REALLY glitchy. No wonder why they're not in SP. Lectro basically changes the HUD into Online version (it removed the special ability bar (for all characters) once you get off the bike). The AI goes mental when using the turrets. I see no problems with other vehicles though - some just don't fit in garage. 18:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Far Cry 3 How do you like it? It's awesome ain't it? ( ) 18:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 That game is really good. I used to enjoy killing crocodiles and watching them die. They have such an odd way of dying, similar to the bears. They flip over and sink beneath the waters xD. Be careful when trying to swim in the river though because if you aren't sure where they are found, you will bump into one and it will attack. ( ) 18:56, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Snakes aren't too terrifying so don't worry. The main animals you need to look out for and take caution are the buffaloes, tigers, leopards, crocodiles, cassowaries, bears and bull sharks. They are the most dangerous and can deal the most damage. ( ) 19:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The easiest way to detect animals is to listen and catch on to the noises they make. All predators except crocodiles and bull sharks make a certain noise, which makes them easy to detect. Leopards sound like cougars in GTA V. Cassowaries make those loud screechy noises. Bears usually growl, and they always roar upon seeing you, then they give chase. If you hear a bear roar, it means run because 95% of the time, they are chasing you and they can deal a lot of damage if they catch up to you. ( ) 19:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 If a bear is chasing you don't stop running until you don't see it anymore. They are slow but they can catch up if you stop running. Tigers and dogs on the other hand, can catch up even if you do run away. When you get further in the game and you defeat outposts, your Rakyat members will help fight if they see you being chased by a bear, tiger or any other predator. The bear (or other predator) will be distracted and attempt to kill them instead, giving you time to shoot at it. However, on the other hand, they can easily kill your helpers. Speaking of shooting a bear, they make the most hilarious noises when being shot at. ( ) 19:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Don't worry. Far Cry 3 was my first Far Cry too. Through Far Cry, I started playing other games like Dead Island. I really would love to play Dying Light and Far Cry 4 right now, but I gotta lot to save up for if I want an Xbox One. ( ) 19:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. That's $350 I gotta look for. I'll see if I can get it soon. But definitely try and get Far Cry 4! Btw, I don't know if you play Battlefield, but the new Battlefield is coming out tomorrow. ( ) 19:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Chat Só pra falar, foi mal ter entrado no chat tão de repente. Fiquei curioso e ví que vocês pareciam querer conversar em particular e saí na hora. Boa sacada aliás. Dois brasileiros conversando em um site gringo, assim não tem perigo de ninguém saber do eles estão falando. Tenho que anotar essa. Lógico que com outro brasileiro aqui fica mais complicado. XD [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 04:09, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Nice Hey man. Not to be all up in your business, but it's nice to see you have a friend who will do anything to talk to you, even if she has to come here. Those type of girls are hard to find in the US. I used to (and still do) hide the fact that I edit on wikis because kids don't know what they are and often find it "lame" xD. I was told that it's lame by two of my friends years ago xD. That's a keeper man. I wish I had somebody like that instead of the lying, mean, fake and guy using/goldigging ones I find up here. Just letting you know :). ( ) 05:33, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 That reminds me of my best friend who lives in south Georgia close to Florida while I live up north close to Atlanta (45 minutes away from downtown depending on traffic). That's a good friend man. Not one of my friends would even come up here to say hi to me xD. They don't even know what is a wiki if anything xD. ( ) 17:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Chat Is the chat you and Smashbro are having open to everyone? I don't want to just barge in uninvited, is all. SJWalker (talk) 17:58, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Andre. I would have done when I received your message but I was fast asleep at the time. I'm out all day today but I should be back on later this evening though. SJWalker (talk) 09:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Tiger Phrase Hey Andre. What was that Far Cry 3 tiger phrase you just told me about? I need to hold onto that. Thanks! ( ) 22:05, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks! Also, you know what we forgot to add to the Vehicle Features page? The car alarms! xD ( ) 19:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think they first appeared in IV as I can't remember hearing an alarm in Vice City or San Andreas. ( ) 19:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Chat Que legal, cara. Acho que só uns dois amigos meus sabem que eu edito aqui. Não é algo que eu fico falando pra todo mundo, mesmo porque meu "trabalho" aqui é mais um passatempo do que algo sério. Mas é sempre bom saber que temos amigos que querem tanto assim falar com a gente. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 03:22, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Your staff pic It's done. 13:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RfP I wasn't in chat so I dunno what's going on there but I did see the RfP page in the morning and when Tom closed the request as unsuccessful. I can't tell if that guy is trolling but he definitely seems enthusiastic about applying for patroller. 22:26, March 21, 2015 (UTC)